The Sweetest Sin
by Buckley's-great
Summary: A story about a sweet and innocent girl, brand new to Santa Carla, who catches they eye of one lost boy, and her life changes forever after a tragic accident. Rating currently T for language, could possibly go up later on.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, don't know if this will work out, or continue, but we will see

The story is set in 1985, before the lost boys, so unfortunately no Lucy, Michael, Sam or Star

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my character Lola, and she's not real so I suppose I don't own her either.

_**The summer of 1984**_

The Santa Carla board walk was the place to be tonight, and I Lola, a new comer to this town, straight from Santa Monica, Los Angeles, is excited as I arrive, and gaze at the bright lights of the flashing signs and rides. I had just arrived in Santa Carla a couple of days ago, driving myself up in my 1975 Ford Mustang that I had gotten for my sixteenth birthday which was a couple of months ago. I arrived to my new house, admiring the beauty of the Victorian house. I had chosen my room, which was on the fourth story of the house, and was the only room up there. My parents weren't due to drive up for a couple more days, but until then, I was here alone. While listening to the radio, I found out that one of my favourite bands, Echo and the Bunnymen were playing tonight down at the Santa Carla Boardwalk, and that is how I found myself here.

I had put on my short leather black shorts, black sequined bustier top, and on top I had thrown on my light faded denim jacket, with denim tassels on the back. On my feet I had my red all star chuck Taylor converse. I wasn't really into the whole fluorescent spandex trend. Another trend that I would NEVER follow was the whole Whitney Huston looking perm haircut. Never, not even if I was paid to do so, instead my light brunette hair fell in wavy waves, almost messily down my back, far past my shoulder blades, but not quite reaching my waist. I'm considered tall for my age, standing at a height of five foot eleven, I am mainly so tall because my legs were extremely long, and slender, making me seem even taller. I have hazel eyes, framed with thick black lashes. My lips are full and have a strong cupid's bow. I won't lie, I look good, and I know it. After being teased for all of my school life about being fat, gapped toothed, and short, I got to prove all of those crappy peers wrong. At the age of 13 I got braces, it was a humiliating time, but two years later they were gone, and in result I had perfect teeth. I also grew seven inches in less than two years, causing all of my baby fat to shoot upwards, resulting in me looking great, and even doing a bit of modelling. I modeled for a few well known brands such as Levi, Nike, and Victoria's secret. I had made a bit of money, and could finally start buying things for myself, without having to rely on my father. My family had money, but I hated being one of those spoilt brat daughters, and was determined to make money for myself. After hearing that my father was retiring at the age or 45, claiming he had enough money to not work, he decided that he wanted a bit of a lifestyle change, and bought us a huge house in this town called Santa Carla. I was less than thrilled about the move, and had to give up my modelling, seeing as Los Angeles was too far away to travel 10 times a month, and told my agency that I would be leaving. I wasn't too upset about leaving my high-school, seeing as it was an all girls private school, because I would be going to a co-ed public school! Finally, some BOYS! I had never had a boyfriend, as all of the boys I knew in Los Angeles had always teased me, until I grew out of my ugly duckling phase, and refused to date any of them because they were all assholes. As a result of that I have never gotten first base, which I am totally ok with, because I refuse to be one of those 16 year old sluts that you come across often.

As I stepped onto the boardwalk it felt like I was stepping into my new life, everything felt stress-free and relaxed. I really had no clue where the concert was supposed to be being held, but I saw most people walking in one general direction, so I followed them. I have only been on the boardwalk for under a few minutes, but have already seen more freaks than I have in my life. Not even when I used to go for my runs along Venice beach did I encounter such strange looking people! All of the boys had fluorescent streaks in their hair, which was either long, or styled up into large Mohawks. They all seemed to have piercings of some sort on their faces, and each one of them seemed to be smoking a cigarette, or was it a joint? Ugh I don't know, I just know that I wouldn't put that sort of filth into my body. The girls were the same, poorly dressed as well. I got quite a few stares, and some whistles from hormonal teenage boys. I just put my head down and made my way to the crowd that was gathering near a stage about one hundred meters away.

As I was walking towards the crowd, I could hear a group of motorcycles coming from behind me. Looking over my shoulder I realized that everyone had gotten out of the way as the people on the bikes approached. I quickly moved to the right near the rail, only to have the four of them come to a stop a couple of meters behind me. As they parked their bikes I finally got to see some good looking guys! The guy closest to me was dressed in black; he had a black trench coat, and was wearing ripped black jeans, with military boots and a black t-shirt finishing his outfit. He also had white blonde hair; with a cigarette behind his hear. The next one was Native American looking, and wore only some dark navy jeans and a leather jacket, and once again military boots. I then looked over to the youngest looking guy, he had long curly blonde hair, and was wearing the coolest jacket I had ever seen, it was covered in colorful patches, and I desperately wanted it, underneath he was wearing a cropped white shirt. He also had military boots, and had jeans on with leather chaps, though not looking like a cowboy at all. The last guy had to be the most gorgeous boy I had ever come across. He had messy blonde hair, reminding me of the hairstyle that most rock stars these days have. He had a fishnet shirt on underneath and I could see his defined muscle through it, over it he had a black blazer like jacket, with one gold chain like object hanging on it. He also had _tight _white pants on, and black military boots. They must all buy their shoes from the same place. As I was checking him out, I didn't realize that he was also checking me out. I quickly made eye contact with him, and he chuckled and winked at me. Too startled and embarrassed to do anything else, I turned around and walked away, feeling self conscious and silently cursing myself for wearing these shorts. I made my way to the concert just as Echo and the Bunnymen started to perform.

**Paul P.O.V**

"Right boys, we're off to the boardwalk tonight!" I yelled throughout the cave as the others groggily made their way into the foyer. "Paul, we go to the boardwalk every night you tosser." Marko groaned, and I pulled the middle finger at him, only to have him throw a rock at me. I dodged it and began to walk around the outside of the fountain. "No shit, Marky, but Echo and the Bunnymen are performing tonight, and I want to leave soon so we have time to hunt before".

"Why do you want to go see them anyway Paul, all of their songs are shitty, apart from people are strange, and that's not even their own song" David moaned as he too came into the foyer, followed by Dwayne, who either didn't want to say anything about it, or frankly didn't give a shit. I was opting on the second option. "That is not true; they have a whole good album!" I protested, resulting in David just rolling his eyes. "Whatever Paulio, let's go then." And without further ado we hopped onto our bikes and went to go find someone to eat.

After half an hour of finding our victims, listening to them plead for their lives, and then finally killing them and discarding their bodies, we made our way onto the boardwalk. It was packed tonight obviously everyone had the same idea as me and wanted to come see the free concert. As we were coming to a stop near the railing of the boardwalk to park our bikes, I noticed a girl standing a couple of meters ahead, staring at us like we were the only normal people she had seen on the boardwalk all night. Which despite us all being immortal and having a craving for human blood, was probably true. There were some full on weirdo's in Santa Carla. As she looked at the guys I couldn't help but check her out. I rarely properly check girls out, and if I do, it's to see if they seem like a good meal. But with her I wasn't checking her out because I thought she might taste good, I was checking her out because she _looked _good, in fact she looked fan-fucking-tastic. She was wearing some nice little leather shorts, a sparkly bustier that showed off half of her tanned stomach, awesome denim jacket, and had on plain red converse. Her legs were so tanned and long, and she had such a beautiful face. Wow! Hang on second Paul, when do you EVER call a girl beautiful? Snap out of it dude! I quickly snapped out stare, and saw that the girl was looking at me. I chuckled and winked at her, hoping that she might come over and introduce herself or some shit, instead she blushed, turned around and walked away! I frowned, and the boys laughed, realizing that I had just been ditched. "Better luck next time right Paul?" Marko teased and slapped me on the back. "Shut your mouth curly fries" I growled back. Marko put his hands up in the hair in a surrendering motion "Sorry about it man, what's got you all worked up? She's just some chick." "Yea dude, but she was an extremely _fine _chick, and I could use a good lay" I replied. In all honesty I hadn't thought about sleeping with her, but I couldn't let them know that I was admiring how beautiful I thought she was! Damn it, there's that stupid word again. "Paul, do you really think someone as _'fine looking' _as her would consider sleeping with you? I mean no offense dude but she seems like the type of girl to get with some preppy football playing jackass" David told me, while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Yea well we'll see" And with that I left to go and try find this girl that I couldn't seem to get out of my head.

Throughout the whole concert, I kept trying to look for her, but with no success. I had pretty much missed the concert seeing as I wasn't paying attention to the awesome band on stage, but was trying to find some chick who I had seen for less than a minute! It had made me pretty pissed off, and I hoped that I didn't find her now, not with the mood I am currently in at the moment anyway. Making my way back to the bikes, I saw the hot dog and burger shop just up the road, and decided that I was in need of something junky, it wasn't like I gained weight from human food anyway. As I was exiting the boardwalk and walking up the road, I heard a sharp scream pierce through the air, quickly followed by a loud crashing. Very soon after, the scent of blood, a lot of it, reached my nose. Great, another meal for tonight I thought, and made my way over to where the crash was, no one was around so it seemed like a perfect opportunity. As I reached the crash I saw it was a nice looking Mercedes, which had steered into a wall, not before hitting someone though, as I saw a body lying on the ground, un-moving and unconscious, and covered in blood. As I moved closer to the body, I realised that it was the girl from the boardwalk! She was almost unrecognizable as she was covered in blood, cuts, bruises, and her leg was bent at an unnatural angle. "Holy shit!" Not this girl, anyone _but _this girl. I checked to see if she was still breathing, and sighed in relief when I heard a heartbeat, an unsteady one, but still there. I knew that if I didn't do something she was going to die, and for some reason I felt attached to her, I _couldn't _let her die. There was no way I was going to get her to a hospital in time; she would bleed to death, even if I could move at unnatural speeds. Acting purely on impulse, I dropped down onto my knees next to her mangled body. I bit into my wrist, drawing blood. I then gently picked up her body, and angled her head in the right position, I then proceeded to put my bleeding wrist to her mouth, and let the blood run down her throat. By doing this she would become a half vampire, and hopefully she would live, and her cuts and bruised would heal. After a couple of minutes of making sure she was swallowing the blood and not choking, I removed my wrist from her mouth, and licked my wound to stop it from bleeding anymore. I also re-broke her leg, so that it would heal in the right position, and even doing that, which would cause her pain, if she were conscious to feel it, was hard for me to do. It was like I could let nothing bad happen to her. All of a sudden her eyes fluttered open, and she gasped and looked up at me. "W-wha-what h-h-hap-p..." She was trying so hard to find her voice and speak, but she had just been hit by a car, even with my blood in her system, it was a miracle she is alive! "Shh, don't try and talk right now, just go to sleep, alright?" I said to her in a soft tone. She simply weakly nodded her head and then it fell back as she passed out again. I picked her up and flew back to the cave, deciding to get my bike later. I held her tightly to myself as I walked into the cave, and was met with the stares of disbelief from the three vampires sitting in the foyer. "What the fuck man? Is that the girl from the boardwalk? Why is she covered in blood, and why did you bring her here?" David yelled at me. "David, be quiet will ya? Let me put her down and I will explain everything."I explained. I walked over to the bed mattress that was surrounded by transparent curtain/sheets. It was covered in pillows and candles, and it was where we would let people crash, not that it happened often, or ever. I set her down carefully, and made sure lots of pillows supported her fragile head. I took off her shoes and blood soaked jacket and placed them next to the bed. I then made sure she was wrapped up in the blanket, so she wouldn't get cold. I lent down and kissed her head and closed the curtains around her, letting her sleep. I then turned back to the guys, ready to give them my story on why I had turned a girl whose name I did not know into a Half-ling, and bring her back home.

A/N:** so there's the first chapter! I'm not entirely pleased with how it turned out, but promise the next chapters will be better. **** I am unsure of when I will update next, but if anyone wants to read this I will try to update the next chapter soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter, sorry it took so long! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Thank you heaps, and if you have any ideas how to make this story any better please tell me

Disclaimer: I don't own the lost boys

**Lola P.O.V**

Last night was a blur, I couldn't seem to remember anything after leaving the concert on the boardwalk, and I don't even remember how I got home!

Hold on a second... was I even home?

At this thought I forced my eyes open, and was shocked to discover that I wasn't in _my_ bed, but rather on a mattress, surrounded by candles and translucent sheets of various pinks and whites.

I sat up and tried to look around, but all I could see was a fountain, some couches, and lots of...well, crap.

As I looked over the side of the mattress I saw my shoes and my jacket, which seemed to be covered in... Blood... What! Blood! I checked over my body, looking up and down my arms and legs, them including my stomach and back didn't even have a single scratch on them.

Okay, seriously I was starting to freak out! Whose blood was on my jacket? Had I done something? Was I the reason that all of this blood was on it? I didn't know, and to be honest I didn't want to know.

I then remembered that I didn't have a clue where I was, or why I was here, so I quickly put on my shoes, but left my favourite jacket, there was _no _way the blood was coming out of it. I stood up, only to fall over. After a few more tries of stabilizing myself I got up and walked around, trying to find a way out.

I was glad I put on my shoes because this place was filthy! The floors weren't even stone, it was just dirt! Even though it was dirty, in a way it was still beautiful.

The vintage artwork, the fountain, and the surfboards that leaned against the wall were all very cool, and if the place was cleaner, I could see myself living in a place sort of like this.

After minutes of trying to find a door or some sort to exit out of, I saw light coming in through a gap, then realised that it was the way out, and climbed up the small slope, and was greeted by the sun.

I heard the sound of the ocean, and turned to see waves crashing against the rocks fairly close to me. Without wasting any more time, I ran up the flight of stairs, onto the top of a cliff face.

The down side of being a new resident of Santa Carla was that I didn't know where anything was, including the way home.

After what seemed like hours of walking through woods, the sun started to come down, and I started to become exhausted, I couldn't remember the last time I ate or drunk something, and my throat was burning. I soon became too tired to keep standing, and I passed out, alone and lost at night in the woods. Great

**Pauls P.O.V**

I woke up as the sun had just set and realised I was the only one awake, without waking the others I dropped down from the pole we hung off and went to go check to see if the girl I had saved was alright.

It had _not _been easy to explain myself to David, Marko seemed happy to have a 'hot girl around' as he put it, and Dwayne didn't really elaborate his feelings about the situation. Go figure!

After explaining why I had brought her back, and how I just _had _to help her, he reluctantly agreed to not drain her, and let her stay.

I was looking forward to see her face again, without all the bumps and bruises on it.

As I stepped into the foyer, I instantly knew that she wasn't here. I couldn't hear her heart beating, and I couldn't smell her either.

Running over to where I had laid her down to sleep, I saw that the covers we messed up, and that she had taken her shoes, but left her jacket on the floor.

"Shit!" I yelled out

"What's got your knickers in a twist Pauline?" I turned around to see Marko walking into the foyer with a smug grin on his face

"The girl, she's gone!"I exclaimed, choosing to ignore the Pauline joke.

"Yeah well what're you gonna do about it?" David joined in, walking over and sitting in his wheelchair he had taken from the dump.

"I'll look for her, she can't be hard to find, and there are no other girls like her in Santa Carla." I said and begun to walk to the exit of the cave.

"Are you going to go right now? Aren't you gonna feed or wait for Dwayne or something?" Marko shouted as I ran up the slope.

"Nah, it'll be quicker if I go alone" I yelled back, and with that I was on my way to the boardwalk to try find this chick I had turned into a halfy, and to at _least _ learn her name.

I flew up the stairs and landed on my bike, and was off away from Hudson's Bluff, and towards the town.

I had been riding through the woods near the Bluff for a few minutes when I picked up someone's scent. I was amazed to realise that it wasn't just anyone's scent. It was _her _scent. The girl that had run away.

I brought my bike to a sudden halt and jumped off, and found the girl passed out near a bush.

"It seems whenever I find you, you're passed out" I said to myself and let out a small laugh, glad to know she wasn't dead.

**Lola's P.O.V**

"_It seems whenever I find you, you're passed out"_

I opened my eyes to the sound of quiet laughter, and saw a guy, around the age of nineteen, crouching down in front of me and picking me up so I was in a sitting position.

"Who the hell are you?" I screamed and tried to push the stranger away from me, but no use, they weren't budging.

"Hey calm down girl, I was just riding my bike and saw that you were passed out in the middle of the woods, of course I had to come and make sure you were alright, I'm not going to do anything or hurt you" The stranger told me. It was hard to get a proper look at him, but as I tried harder, I could see that it was the gorgeous guy from the boardwalk last night!

"Hey aren't you that gorgeous guy from the boardwalk?" Oh no! Complete and utter word vomit, why did I say that? Why, why, WHY!

"Well that depends if you're the gorgeous _girl _I saw at the boardwalk last night" He laughed and told me.

I just blushed and mumbled "it was probably someone else." But I said this in barely a whisper so I was shocked when he heard.

"Nope, no it was _definitely _you, I wouldn't forget a face like yours, now come on, how about I take you to get something to eat, you must be starving." He said and proceeded to lift me off the ground and onto my feet effortlessly.

As much as I wanted to, the logical part of my brain started to speak up. _Hang on, you don't even know his name, or him for that matter, and you're alone in the woods, are you really going to hop onto his bike and let him take you somewhere unknown to you? _

After thinking about this for a second, I realised I didn't know where I was now, and how else was I going to get home? And I'm sure if he wanted to do something... indecent to me, he wouldn't be acting so kindly.

"Um, ok, but wait... what's your name?" I asked. If I was going to get on his bike and let him whisk me away, I at _least _wanted to know his name.

"I'm Paul, at your service" He said in a posh way and pretended to bow to me. I laughed at his complete ridiculousness.

"Well _Paul, _thanks for finding me, my name's Lola." I emphasised his name, liking the way it sounded, even though it's quite a common name, I had never met anyone called Paul, and I instantly thought the name suited him well.

He pulled me over towards his motorcycle. "Lola, nice I like it" He turned to me and gave ma boyish grin. He then hopped on his bike. "Come on, I know this great hot dog place" He turned and motioned for me to hop onto the bike. My stomach growled in response to the mention of food.

"Mmm, hot dogs sound fantastic right now" I laughed and hopped on his bike behind him, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Fantastic, let us go!" He yelled out, and with that he started the bike, causing the engine to roar to life, and we were off. Headed towards town to get something to eat, almost sounded like a date.

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've just started school again after the holidays and have been super busy with homework and assignments. Yuck! Sorry that the chapter is short and not very good, but I'm going away for a week in a couple of days and I didn't want to leave the story any longer! Thanks again for reviewing and I promise the story will get better very soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, hi! It seems like I haven't updated this in forever! And I haven't! I have had end of year exams, and have been flying quite a lot overseas! I also didn't know how to continue onto the next chapter, I think I've worked something out! And also, if there are no paragraphs in this, I'm sorry but I add them in on both drafts: / so I dunno what's going on there. Anyway, thank you to those who have reviewed **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lost boys. **

**Lola P.O.V**

After a near- death experience on a motor bike ride, we made it to the safety of the boardwalk. As Paul brought the bike to a halt I gasped and quickly leapt off of the bike.

"Jesus Christ, Paul! You didn't think to give me a heads u- oh my" I cut myself off as I lost my balance and fell over.

I closed my eyes expecting to hit the hard boardwalk, but was thankfully caught by a grinning Paul.

"Whoa there chicka, if you wanted to fall into my arms, all you had to do was say so!" He laughed as he set me onto my feet, making sure I wasn't going to be face to face with the floor this time.

I ripped myself from his grasp and glared at him.

"Well I wouldn't want to inflate your ego anymore than it is"

"Oh Lola, my ego isn't big I just happen to know how exceedingly awesome I am"

"Easy boy, I can see your head getting bigger already" I laughed at his shocked expression

His look of shock, however, turned into a huge smirk.

"You're going to regret saying that m'dear, now come on, I want a hotdog" He whined and grabbed my hand, leaving the bike and dragging us through a sea of people. I studied the people walking around us, and wasn't surprised to find they were all very strange. Once again my eyes were penetrated by bright neon Mohawks and tight spandex.

I looked down at myself only to realise that I still had the same clothes from last night on. Oh Lord Jesus I must look terrible, I hadn't even looked in a mirror, and I slept in the woods! Don't even mention how I hadn't brushed my teeth. I don't know how Paul could stand to be around me without gagging. I looked around again and was reminded of the sorts of people who hung around the Santa Carla boardwalk. Maybe I wasn't _so _terrible.

After a couple of minutes of Paul pushing through people, and myself being dragged behind him, whilst apologising to the people he knocked out of the way, we stopped at a Hot dog and milkshake bar.

"Here we are! This is the best place to get a hotdog in all of Santa Carla, probably in all of California."

"Well you obviously haven't tried the hotdogs on the Venice Beach Boardwalk then!"

"Hey, the only good thing about Venice is the chicks!" He laughed and then realised just exactly what he had said. I smirked and raised my eyebrow at him

"Well as it just so happens _Paulie boy_ I am a Venice 'chick', so you dodged a bullet there Buddy"

"Really, that's really hot; I'm totally into that" He then saw me looking at him. I was trying to keep a serious face on, but I was finding it really hard not to laugh

"... Erm, what I meant to do was tell you how good these milkshakes are!" He quickly corrected himself.

"Mm are they delicious?"

"Yeah, you bet" And with that he ushered me inside the small restaurant and to a booth with red and white leather seats. I sat on one side while he sat in front of me.

As I sat down I looked around the place, I saw pictures of old Chevrolet's, Marilyn Monroe, and of course the king, Elvis Presley

"I'm getting quite the 1950's feel in here" I said as I looked over at the waitresses dressed up in poodle skirts and neck scarves, obviously going for the 'Grease' look.

Paul laughed and looked at the waitresses outfits

"Yeah, I'm thankful that that era is over though, I'm glad no one dresses that way anymore"

"Now, what you really mean, Paul, is that you're glad girls show more skin now" I teased him

"Yea well that too, of course" He said and wagged his eyebrows at me

"Oh stop it Paul, you're making me blush" I giggled

"Really?" He asked hopefully

"Well no, it takes more than that to make me blush. Now let's see, what I can have to eat" I lowered my face down to look at my menu, because I was in fact blushing.

"I thought you wanted a hotdog?"

"Originally, but you never told me they also do burgers, _and _fries!" I exclaimed

"I know, it's a full on gourmet restaurant isn't it?"

"Well, since they named their biggest burger 'The King', I might have to disagree with ya on that one" I laughed

Paul put his hands up in protest

"Hey, I'll have you know, this is a fabulous restaurant!"

"Mmm I bet you take all of your fabulous girls here too, huh?" I teased, not fully serious, but hey the guy looked like a womanizer. How could he not with a face as beautiful as his? He then looked over at me and smiled. Shit, had I said that out loud? No, no I definitely didn't. I hope.

"Nah I don't take girls out for dinner quite like this" He then laughed at his joke, which I failed to understand. He must have seen my confused expression because he soon stopped his laughter.

"What I mean is that you're the only girl I have taken here, I promise, so don't you worry your beautiful little face over it" He assured me and gave me a wink

Uh- oh, here comes the blush

Luckily before Paul could tease me about it, the waitress came up.

"Hello, welcome to the dashing diner, where it's the 1950s _all the time, _can I take your order?" The waitress said in a monotone voice. I could tell she loved her job. Not.

Paul looked over at me

"You ready to order babe?" He asked

"Oh, Erm, sure, can I please have a cheeseburger with fries... ooh and a chocolate milkshake too please!" I said with delight, it had been such a long time since I had eaten a burger, or anything that had fat in it.

She wrote down my order and then looked at Paul, waiting for him to tell her his order.

"I'll have the same as the gorgeous girl, thanks" He said causing me to blush. Again!

Once the waitress had written down our orders, she left after telling us our food would be here in a jiffy, minus the enthusiasm of course.

Paul once again set his wonderful eyes on me. I don't know why I kept thinking of him as wonderful and beautiful, I had only known him for about an hour and a bit, yet it felt like I hadn't just met him.

"So tell me about yourself Lola, why did you decided to move to the amazing Santa Carla"

I laughed and told him about how my parents decided to retire, and move here, and I explained that they were expected to come down tomorrow.

"Wait, you said your dad was retiring, how old is he?" He asked

"He's only 45; he managed to sell his business for quite a bit of money, and after that, he said he wanted to live the remainder of his years to his fullest potential. I personally think that he is going through a mid-life crisis" I told him

"Ha-ha, well I think your dad must be a cool guy if he decided to move here, of all places! So what does your mum do?"

"Well back in L.A, she was my agent"

"Agent fooooooor?" He said, dragging out the for

"Oh well I did quite a bit of modelling back there, so mum made sure I was eating properly, working out, and booked shoots and stuff for me, not very interesting" I said

"Well the booking of the photo shoots doesn't sound fun, but you _being _in a photo shoot, well that sounds like my idea of lovely" He threw back his head and laughed

I decided to tease him a bit because of that

"Well maybe if you're good, I might consider letting you see the pictures from my shoots..." I said

"Well that depends, who did you model for?" He asked

"Oh you know, Victoria's secret, Levi, Nike, those kind of brands" I said devilishly

I could see him gulp.

"Wait isn't Victoria's secret a lingerie brand?" He asked and he didn't seem like the type to blush, but he definitely seem a bit flustered

I mentally laughed, this was fun.

"Oh yea, they recently brought out a bathing costume line, _that _was a shoot to remember!" I also added a little giggle. Yeah I actually had been in those shoots, but there was no way Paul would be seeing those photos!

He was about to ask me more when the waitress came back without meals, she then left us to eat, but not without an unpleasant 'enjoy your meal'!

"Oh how I have missed you cheeseburger!" I said happily, and with that I dug into my meal.

I finished way before Paul did, and he looked at me with wide eyes!

"My god, what did you do, inhale your food!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, that's the first time I have eaten fast food in over a year!" I shot back at him.

He looked at me and smiled.

"So Paul, I told you about myself, now you get to tell me all about the amazing life of Paul!" I leant forwards and propped my head up on my hands.

He scoffed "There isn't much to tell really, I left home and dropped out of school two years ago, rode on my bike from San Diego, down the interstate, I was heading for L.A, I think, when my bike broke down here in Santa Carla. I met the boys, those dudes I was with last night; you'll have to meet them. Anyway, I met them and ended up staying with them, now here we are." He didn't seem to like talking about himself much so I decided not to ask him why he dropped out of school and left home.

"How old are you, Paul?" Curious, I still didn't know his age, I didn't doubt that he was older than me, but I didn't know just how much older he was.

"Well I'm eighteen babe, the age of freedom! I can do everything except drink, but between you and me, I drink anyway!" He laughed as he told me.

"Yes Paul, I have no doubt that you drink" I said and poked my tongue out at him.

"Alright smarties, how old are you?"

I felt embarrassed now; he was two years older than me! What eighteen year old would want to hang around a sixteen year old?

"I'm sixteen" I said more quietly this time.

"Hey don't be embarrassed sixteen is a great age, most of my sixteenth year rocked" He comforted me, obviously sensing my insecurity about my age.

He had finished his food by now, and looked ready to go.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly two o clock in the morning!

"Shit, is that the time?" I asked alarmed. Paul turned around and looked at the clock too.

"It looks like it, I guess we've been here longer than we thought, you need to go?" He asked me

"I hate to have to say this, but yeah I do, my parents will be here in six hours and I still need to clean the house!" I was really starting to panic now.

Paul pulled out two ten dollar bills and chucked them on the table "No problem, I'll give you a ride home, alright, you will have plenty of time" He told to me and grabbed my hand and led me out of the restaurant, towards his bike. There weren't as many people this time, so it only took a couple a minute before we were ready to go.

"Oh before we go, it might be easier to get to your place if I know your address" He said with a grin.

"Yea that's probably helpful, it's number 3 Scott Road, do you know where that is?" I made sure he knew where to go and we were off.

I think he must have realised I didn't like his completely reckless driving, so he toned it down a bit, obviously not too much as I was still clinging onto him for dear life.

In what felt like no time, he had pulled up in front of my house, I actually felt disappointed, I didn't want to leave, I was enjoying myself, for the first time in a long time I was actually enjoying myself!

"Wow, that is some house you got here, Lo" He whistled in appreciation.

"Yea I suppose, I guess you will have to come inside and see one day" I flirted with him.

"Tomorrow too soon?" He asked with a playful grin.

"Nope tomorrow sounds perfect!" I said, probably a bit too enthusiastically.

"Alright, it's a date then" He said leaning closer to my face.

He kept leaning in, and I found myself leaning in too, our lips were getting closer, but I quickly moved to the side and gave him a kiss on the cheek instead, feeling a pleasant jolt when I did.

I moved back and hugged him. "Thanks for rescuing me Paul, and for taking me for the best milkshake and burger I've had in a long time" I said into his ear as he finally hugged me back, getting over the shock of my practically throwing myself at him.

I leant back as he regained his composure "That's no problem beautiful, I'll see you tomorrow" He said with a giant grin, showing off his straight teeth.

I started walking backwards towards the house "See you tomorrow Blondie" I said as I then turned around and walked up the steps towards the big wooden front door.

"Hey Lola!"

I quickly turned around to face Paul.

"I'll be here at seven!" and with that he started his bike and drove off into the night, leaving me beaming at the front door.

"This has been most excellent of nights" I whispered to myself, and let myself into the house using the key that was already hidden in the flower pot.

That night as I lay in bed, I couldn't stop thinking about that gorgeous boy Paul, I couldn't wait until tomorrow night.


End file.
